


Misunderstanding in the showers (or is it really ?)

by Yakitorii



Series: BJYX in College AU [1]
Category: BJYX; 博君一肖, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, communal showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: After practice, a sweaty Wang Yibo makes his way towards the communal showers.He hopes that they would be free. Well, as free as communal showers can be. At least, he hopes there are only a few people there.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: BJYX in College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165112
Kudos: 53





	Misunderstanding in the showers (or is it really ?)

After practice, a sweaty Wang Yibo makes his way towards the communal showers.

He hopes that they would be free. Well, as free as communal showers can be. At least, he hopes there are only a few people there. He wants some peace there and male students can be quite rambunctious when showering. Which he doesn't understand. Why so excited ? What is so exciting about the showers ? Because they all are naked or in different state of nakedness ? They can talk and see each other after or even before ! Why can't they just be quiet and enjoy the warm water ?  
Wang Yibo is constantly befuddled by his fellow male species of students.

Anyways. Shower.

With his clothes, toiletries and towels in hands, Yibo enters the communal showers.  
Alas, he hears the water falling on the tiles and movements in the thick mist of vapor. At least, it's only one person. He hopes.

As he puts in order his stuff, preparing for his shower, he hears the other make a surprised sound. Frantic movements follow like the student wants to dodge and hide beneath his towel.  
Sighing, Yibo turns around. Does he ignore the other so as not to make things awkward ? Or does he ... reassure him ? Like should he assure him he isn't here to bully and hit him or something ?  
Just in the moment he looks up to talk, his eyes close in on one of the most handsome student he has ever seen. And what he has been about to say turns into incoherent guzzling sounds.

_Well. That is so not cool. Wang Yibo, you idiot._

The other boy is taller than him but slimmer. He is tan and his body looks delicate. Yibo wants to put his hands under his thighs and hold him up. He wants those long long legs to wrap around his waist. He wants to show the strength of his upper body. He wants to hold him tightly.  
And he wants to know what is his name. What are his hobbies, what he likes to eat, what is he studying.

Huh. That's new. He hasn't ever been interested in others to this point before.

The boy has been staring straight in his eyes first but then they have been traveling up and down his semi naked body. What he sees either pleases him a lot or embarrasses him immensely. Yibo can't really interpret the pretty blush staining the boy's cheeks.

Hmmm. His name is ....Xiao... Zhan.

Well that's cute ! His name is embroidered on his towel ! Towel that is wrapped securely around his hips .... towel that is too short to hide much of his thighs as it snuggly takes the form of his generous behind.

And wow. Wang Yibo really wants to look at it in a better angle !

_Come on, BaoBao, do a spin for me._

Yibo can feel the accumulation of saliva in his mouth and makes an enormous effort not to indicate how much he wants to sink his teeth in the other.

Xiao Zhan already looks at him with big doe eyes. He doesn't want to shoot down all his chances before he gets to know the other better.

Putting on his most expressive smirk, Yibo nears Xiao Zhan. The latter lowers his eyes and bites his lip in a moment of hesitation. Yibo needs to make him stay a little longer before Xiao Zhan runs away. He stalks a little faster towards his potential boyfriend.

"Hi. I'm Wang Yibo."

Playing a little with the upper edges of his towel, Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath and makes visual contact with Yibo.

"Hello, I'm Xiao Zhan..."

And he offers him a little smile. Not sure if it's the best occasion to meet people. He hasn't anything against meeting and making new friends or acquaintances but doing it in the showers and semi naked is more than a little awkward.

Yibo has been starstruck by the shy but brilliant smile. His brain comes up with a blank. He can't seem to remember how to make conversation. The only image circulating in his mind is the smile.

_Wow. I want to make him smile every day._

Just as he recovers from this frontal surprise attack, Yibo notices something escaping from underneath Xiao Zhan's towel. The visual is entirely too enticing and alluring for his mind. He can feel his loins stirring at the sight.

Slowly making their way down the inside of Xiao Zhan's thighs are two big droplets of viscous and pearly white beads. They leave a trail on both inner thighs as they fall and reach the top of his knees.

"Uuuh."

That sound doesn't sound humane at all. And Xiao zhan is looking at him like he has lost a few of his brain cells. He wouldn't be wrong at all. The taller boy starts to look worried about Yibo.

"Ah... uhm. Y-Yibo ?"

Oooh. The way his name rolls on Xiao Zhan's tongue. Hmm, delicious.

"You... you have something that is staining your ...thighs."

Looking confused, Xiao Zhan tilts his head on the side and slightly opens his mouth "huh?"

Yibo feels his nose tickling. He hope he doesn't have a nosebleed.

To clarify, Yibo gestures with his finger.

"There is something there."

"Oh." Xiao Zhan looks down to his legs and sees the pearly beads. He squeaks in surprise and closes his thighs.

_How embarrassing !_

He puts his hand on the liquid and scoops it so as to wipe it off.

With the viscous liquid on his finger, Xiao Zhan looks up from under his lashes and flushing, he slightly tears up in embarrassment.

"S-sorry. I was taking a shower when you surprised me and the s-shower gel wasn't thoroughly washed off... "

Yibo hums in understanding.

Right.

The shower gel.

Of course.

_I can help you with that if you want, BaoBao._

**Author's Note:**

> Please come speak to me on Twitter @YYakitorii~
> 
> Hope to see you soon~


End file.
